Linked
by Yanshu
Summary: Yan, a black wolf, travels with an owl on an adventure to find other wolves. Their quest leads them to find there are several other creatures that roam the kingdom of Shuyma. Even creatures that were believed to be extinct.
1. Chapter 1

_This is an alternate story that has been based off of_ _Wolves of the Beyond_ _. I have added some different creatures so it isn't exactly like_ _Wolves of the Beyond_ _._

I never really realized how owls are so alike to wolves. Then again, I'm not exactly sure what wolves actually do. I looked over at Quim, he is sleeping and he looks pretty content. I stood up to my full height and stared up at the stars in the sky. My midnight black coat was barely visible in the dark. The only thing you could see was the silvery flecks in my eyes. It made me the perfect ninja.

Morning came and I was still awake since the night before. "Yan? Up already?" Quim asked. "I've been up since last night. The quake kind of... Shook me." I replied. "Yes, it s-shook me t-too. I c-could barely f-fly, I thought m-my wings would lock." He looked down past the bare branch he was perched on. I could tell he was nervous, he would always stutter when he was. I knew if he locked his wings he would plummet to the ground and die. I was worried about that. I had to look after him all night, I just couldn't tell him that. He has to keep his confidence. "Are you ready to go? I'm not sure where to go, though." I glanced around to see nothing but trees. "I could fly up and see an aerial view of the area." He offered. "Thanks, Quim. It would really help a lot if we could find other survivors." He flew up right under the clouds. I wonder what the view was like up there.

The snow began to sting my muzzle as I ran faster and faster. Quim was flying up ahead, "I see something!" He screeches. I drift to a stop right into a powdery snow bank. The glistening white snow put the perfect touch to my dark fur. I shake the snow off and meet Quim next to a tree. I looked over to where Quim's eyes met. Standing there with bow in hand, a beautiful wood elf. She looked as if she were going to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

The majestic creature finally noticed our presence. Her ears were long, they kind of curled at the ends and they were always moving. Her eyes were droopy at the sides and they were an unusual silvery color. She had horns too, I've never seen an elf with horns. Her horns were black and her hair was in loose pigtails. Her hair, as white as snow, would quickly turn with her head as she turned toward us. Her pale skin and dark red lips reminded me of a story I used to hear during the darkest nights. It was about a princess who wanted to be a warrior. I think I can guess how that feels, after all, I too am a princess.

Out of all the animals that I have befriended, Quim was one who did not realize I was a princess. He knows now, only after I told him before. My father and mother died during the earthquake. I was lucky to survive, I knew I would've died if it weren't for Quim. He guided me to the safest route even though his life was on the line for mine. I wish I was with my mother and father at that time, they could've survived with me.

I nervously pawed at the ground while the wood elf walked towards us. "So, you're survivors too. That earthquake was really something, wasn't it?" She asked. The silence in the air was unsettling. I gave a quiet snort and directed it toward Quim. I looked up and saw that the wood elf had on hunting gear. _She is probably one of the high elves, others don't usually have the privilege to hunt freely._ "I'm Kasteile. Do not you speak?" She asked. "Oh, er, sorry... My name is Yan- this is Quim." I nodded up toward Quim on the high branch. "He doesn't usually talk as much to strangers." I went back to pawing the ground. "Well, I've heard of both of you. Yan, you're a wolf princess. Quim, you're a strong warrior." I looked up again, she had on a half smile as if to say, _just give me a chance._

I heard Quim give a small hoot. "Is it true you're really a wood elf?" He suddenly blurted out. Kasteile gave a small chuckle. "No, I'm not a wood elf, I may look like one, but I'm not. I'm actually a dark elf. Not one you've seen. That's why I have these horns- my _cursed_ horns, as they say." She placed a hand on one of her horns. "Oh. Who are they?" I asked. "They," she pointed to a tall mountain, "are the dwarves." She replied. "They make these fancy mechanisms and they call me _cursed_. Pfft. Like I chose to be like this." She started to go on about some other story. "Wait. How are you _cursed_?" I ask. "Well, you see, my father used to be a dark lord. He married the daughter of the light lord and he, eh, murdered her." She said. "That's awful! I'm sorry he was your father." I mumbled. "No need to be, it wasn't your fault. I was crying about my loss before but I'm fine now." She stared up at Quim. "He really doesn't talk, does he?"


End file.
